City Residents
Summary City residents are animated characters that live in your city. They provide non function in game. They will change and increase as your city develops. City Residents As you upgrade your palace level, you will gain different residents in your city: * A juggler at palace level 10 or higher. * Crowds of people: 1 at palace level 1 and one extra crowd every three levels: at level 4, 7, 10, etc. * Market people when you construct a market. Juggler '' '' The juggler appears in front of your Palace when it reaches level 10. The juggler's lot in life is to juggle for you -- forever. Some say that when one walks past a completed Pharaonic monument, they can hear the cries of the juggler bemoaning his choice in life. (and afterlife) The juggler can teleport between cities at the flip of a switch. It has been rumored that the juggler does not juggle when you are not logged in, and therefore not looking. Being logged in for long periods of time may seriously impede the juggler's ability to juggle. To ease the stress of juggling, players who do nothing in the game for 20 minutes are logged out, giving the juggler a chance to rest and re-arm. (Some players spend scarabs to increase the amount of time before they are logged out - these cruel individuals are not beloved by their exhausted jugglers.) The juggler is known to blurt out the following phrases: * "Why oh why did I go to juggling school?" * "I sure hope that name appreciates all this juggling!" * "I'd like to see YOU juggle day and night!" * "Kill me. Please." Note: you cannot currently kill the juggler. :-( Note: you cannot currently change what he juggles, either. Crowds These crowds of people appear in ever-increasing quantities -- they increase by one every three levels starting from level 1. They gossip about the ruler of the city, complain about tired feet, and marvel at the growth (or lack thereof) of the city palace. There is an extra group north of the palace -- the player cannot listen in to this group as easily as the rest -- mousing over the head of their leader reveals their nefarious plans. Some things that may be heard while listening in: * name will build an empire the likes of which we've never seen! * I've heard name never sleeps, is 10 feet tall and a genius. * I've heard name never sleeps, is 10 feet tall, a genius and is never wrong. * Get this! I've heard that name... unintelligible. * I don't care what the others say, name has promise. * Have you heard the rumors about name? * Have you ever wondered what it would be like to walk over to the palace? * Anyone up for a game of Senet? * What are we doing here? * Have you heard about Children of the Nile? * I'm going to be a mummy someday! * I wonder when we'll see some statues? * The new cobblestone roads are great! * The new plazas have really spiffed up this city! * I love the new shrubs and plazas around the city! * My feet are tired. (voted personal favorite by 68% of city rulers) In general, comments about the state of the city, and the capabilities of the player as a ruler, grow more positive as the city level increases. Market People Traders begin haggling at your market when you build it. (a player's first city already includes a market) Some of the things they opine are: * One can never have enough bread! * What's the hot item on the market today? * You wouldn't believe some of the deals I've seen up (or down) river! * Buy! Sell! * Buy orders for the win! * You can never have too much bread. * I'd make a better Pharaoh than name. Note: immediately after this outrageous tirade, the citizen is sent away to a player's dungeon in order to affect "rehabilitation". Category:Special Topics